Anything for You
by hcwlingnights
Summary: Set in Masked, Diana survives the witch hunter's attack a little differently, thanks to a certain fiery brunette, who may have a crush. Fayanna.


The moment Luke picked up the bottle, Faye's blood ran cold. She had a clear view of who's object was inside, hell she should know better than anyone, she was the one who got the necklace for her. If the situation they were facing wasn't so utterly terrifying, she would've smiled, remembering how happy Diana was when Faye'd given her the locket for her birthday. Then how quickly she'd made her apologize to the shop owner when she'd found out Faye'd stolen it in order to give it to her.

As Luke brushed past her to reach Diana, it dragged her back, away from the happy memories and back to the cold reality they were facing.

"I'm sorry Diana. You have a good heart, but it's not enough to protect you from your true nature." What true nature? The one that caused her to constantly keep Faye out of trouble? Or the one that made Faye's heart skip beats when she laughed? Or was it the one that gave her that glow that made everyone around her want to be more like her? The only true nature Diana had was utter good.

"Leave her alone you pussy ass bitch!" Faye couldn't help herself. She couldn't sit there and let Diana die, at least not first. Maybe the other Circle members would figure something out to save them, but they needed more time and Diana's death wasn't going to be the thing to give it to them, not while Faye was there. "Kill me first! Or at least try, you're probably not fucking strong enough to! Someone as pigheaded as you probably got the spell on the bottles wrong!"

"Faye what the hell are you doing?!" Melissa shouted, looking over at her best friend in disbelief and confusion. Diana was looking over at her as well, and Faye could feel her gaze. It was almost comforting, and she tried to focus on it, block everything else out on focus on what really mattered. Diana.

"You know what, maybe you should go first. I never did like you Chamberlin." Luke growled, spinning on the heels of his feet and returning to the table, placing Diana's bottle down and picking up Faye's. Never in her life had Faye felt both as relieved and scared as she did in that moment. She knew Diana would be safe, even if just for a moment, so she clenched her eyes shut and tuned everything out. She could hear Melissa screaming something, Cassie and Diana too. Adam was silent, big shocker there, and she was tempted to roll her eyes before she heard the match strike, and then felt it. Pain like she had never experienced before.

It was like there was a fire inside of her, eating her from the inside out, and despite her previous intentions of not screaming, of not letting Luke have that satisfaction, she shrieked in agony. She thrashed around in the chair, eyes flying open although she could nearly see through the pain, and the only sound she could hear was her own voice screaming. She forced herself to turn around and look at Diana though, to attempt to calm down in the most futile way possible. Through glassy eyes she could see Diana bawling, trying to break through her restraints to get to her. The though of Diana trying to save her gave Faye the slightest amount of happiness, even if the sight of Diana crying caused her more physical pain than dying itself.

Her vision went black after that, and she began to feel the life drain out of her. She tried desperately to keep Diana in her mind, when suddenly she heard Cassie scream almost as loud as she had been when Luke lit her bottle. Faye assumed Luke had moved on to Cassie, but all at once, the pain ended, and she gasped, sucking in much needed air and life, choking and coughing as she forced her eyes open to see Luke's body on fire, falling to the ground in a horrible dance.

 _"Serves him right."_ Faye thought, before shutting her eyes and letting exhaustion take over, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Faye. Faye wake up. C'mon Faye, please wake up."

Faye was vaguely aware of the voice besides her, as well as the heart wrenching sobbing that was accompanying it. She tried to open her eyes to no avail, and frowned slightly, as much as she could with what little energy she had. As the bawling grew worse however, she moved the strength to flinging her arm out to her left, feebly knocking into Diana's lap.

Diana gasped and wiped at her tears frantically, trying to clear her field of view enough to check on her fallen friend. She cupped Faye's cheek in one hand, clasping onto her hand with her other. "Faye?" She asked softly, hope brimming in her voice.

Faye slowly forced her eyes open, and smiled slightly. "Hey Di." She murmured, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.

Diana laughed in relief, before her face contorted in worry once more. "What the hell were you thinking Faye? Why on earth would you do that?" She asked, shaking her head as she peered down at her.

Faye focused her gaze on the beautiful girl above her, and willed herself upright enough to press their lips together. After a beat of Diana doing nothing, she reciprocated the act, kissing back passionately. When they finally broke apart, Faye smiled.

"I wasn't about to let you die before I got a chance to do that."

 **A/N Yeah I'm kinda in love with this ship. Don't know if I like this or Chamberlake better though.**


End file.
